


When Did I Become Invisible?

by Theadosia57



Series: 'Visible' Series [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theadosia57/pseuds/Theadosia57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella has had enough of being ignored, talked over and treated like a child. Enough is enough. Pity Edward's too wrapped up in running her life for her, to see it coming. One-shot. Eclipse AU<br/>'Visible Series Pt 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Did I Become Invisible?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another One-shot, but not a HEA :(

It's really funny how it's the little things in life that cause the most problems. You would think that having a Crazy, Blood Thirsty, Vampire after me, would be sending me off the deep end or even the Angry, Vengeful, Immature Wolf-Pack wishing me dead. But nope neither of them are my biggest, nor at present insurmountable problem.

That honour goes to my Over-Protective, Angst Ridden boyfriend and lately overbearing to boot. It's his inability to talk to me, tell me the plain, unvarnished facts. That's all I want and have ever wanted to be included in the talks and discussions, like a grown-up and not patted on the head like a five year old and sent off to bed out of the way or dazzled into compliance, so he can decide what's best for me. It's my life god damn it. So that's why I presently am throwing all of my stuff back in my duffle bag, preparing to leave the Cullen's house for my own home. 

Tomorrow is graduation and in preparation yesterday, again without my input, for the big party Alice decided we had to have, I realised a lot of my favourite clothes were missing from my room at Charlie's. An unknown vampire had been in my house while I'd been at school for the last day and taken them. Something had just clicked in my head, that this and the other strange events of late were actually connected and all in my mind firmly to be laid at Victoria's door. She being, the Crazy aforementioned Vampire. 

Who would need my clothes other than for scent, scent for whom? the new-born's in Seattle maybe, leap forward in my head and hey presto, new-born army out for revenge, created by the Redheaded lunatic Victoria, simple. Alice said could be, Jasper thought definitely and Edward actually patted me on the head and suggested I leave the thinking to the vampires.

I was so stunned by his absolute arrogance and complete ignorance, not just dismissing me but Jasper also, totally out of hand. I just walked away. Obviously I wasn't projecting any emotion at all in my stunned state, because Jasper didn't even look up as I left the room although I did see Esme and Rose out of the corner of my eye and they did not look very pleased by the way he had treated me. At the moment they were waiting on Carlisle and Emmett getting back from hunting, so they could have a family meeting to discuss it all, without me as usual, apparently not really family after all.

So as not to alert them all, too soon, I went out via the rooftop deck and down the outside stairway. Not having my truck with me I picked up the keys for the Ducati as I entered the garage; let's see how he likes that, not much I'll guess. I was seething by now and was both surprised and confused by neither Alice nor Jasper trying to stop me. But maybe they thought Edward deserved this. As punishment for his insensitive behaviour, treating me like a child and so just for once I hoped they were on my side. 

I pushed the bike down the driveway before getting on, pulling the helmet onto my head and starting her up. In my anger I found calm and self-assurance, so had no problem what so ever handling her as I sped off down the rest of the drive and onto the highway heading for home. I felt free for once and totally in control of my own destiny. As I pulled up outside Charlie's, he was there and looked slightly taken aback for a second before he started to open his mouth.

"Don't say one word Charlie or I climb right back on and keep driving forever!" That was all I had to say to stop him dead in his tracks. He cocked his head to the side, looked me in the eye and just nodded. That's all it took for him to see I could and would be controlling my own life from now on, so how the hell was Edward so blind, did he only see what he wanted, ignoring my needs and feelings.

When I got to my room I closed the window, locked it and pulled the drapes across. I know this wouldn't stop a vampire, but it was symbolic at least to me. The house phone was ringing and I heard Charlie shout for me. "Not interested dad, just say I'm in the bath, No tell him that I'm washing my hair" I called back laughing, after all that was universally known to mean, thanks but no thanks and I knew he could hear me. Not long after came the knock at the front door, but I know my dad; he would not let anyone in. He'd even use his gun and badge to ensure it.

"She's very busy Edward, so what did you do this time? You'd think someone who thinks they're so damn smart, would learn from his mistakes. I obviously was crediting you with way more brains than you actually have. What nothing to say? Well goodnight then" He said and then I heard the door closed firmly, and I waited for the tap on the window. When it came I ignored it totally. Then I turned on some loud music to make my feelings definitely known.

I know he was probably out there all night but I just didn't give a damn and that did surprise me a little. I had spent the time going over our whole relationship and I was disgusted with myself, how had I let him and Alice take over everything, I didn't even put up much of a fight, god I was so pathetic, Was being the operative word.

As I went to get dressed for the graduation ceremony the next morning, I found a large box in my cupboard, Alice of course. There was nothing wrong or over the top about the outfit for a change, it was just tighter, classier and generally perfect for the new me. When I got down the stair Charlie smiled and gave me a hug, asking if I was ready for the big event. I nodded yes, well as ready as I'll ever be. 

As I glanced out of the window and saw that the bike was still there, I thought why not make an entrance that would get all the tongues wagging. I asked Charlie to follow me to the school when it was time, as I'd need a lift home later. So after breakfast I did my hair and put on some make-up, not too much, but noticeable all the same. 

As I pulled into the school car park it was busy, everyone milling about. So lots of heads turned as I parked and pulled off the helmet, the rumble of murmurs was almost tangible. All of the Cullens were there and they broke into applause, well except for him, he sat in his Volvo looking like someone had kicked his puppy. I smiled at them, took a bow and tossed the keys to Jasper thanking him for the loan.

"No problem Darlin' " He called back as he caught them with ease. My other school mates rushed forward, trying to work out what was going on and get the gossip, so not going to happen. I took Angela's arm and we walked off into the school. "Is everything okay Bella?" She asked and I told her yeah, but that I thought it was time for me to grow up and stand on my own two feet for a change. I couldn't resist a little dig when I said, "After all I'll be nineteen in a couple of months, we can't stay seventeen forever, Angie".

That's when it hit me; I'd mentally not physically outgrown him. I was always so worried about looking older I forgot that I could and would change mentally as well. That's what this was all about, he had been trying to desperately control every facet of me, so I wouldn't be able to outgrow him, but stay in my sad little, dependency and need for protection mode. The poor defenceless, little woman helpless without a big strong man, to lean on. 

Unfortunately for him, he had pushed me away instead, alienating me, making me feel unneeded. He had forced my independent streak to the surface and ruined his own plans, once again Edward had tried to make all the decisions for me and once again he failed. I wonder if he had ever really loved me, that deep down in your soul kind of love or was this all he had to offer, unable to let go of the control and to let himself love me, like I had once whole-heartedly loved him. 

But he had shattered my faith in him with all of the mind games, lies and expecting me to forget that he had been so willing to leave me behind before, that it had allowed doubt to creep into my head and heart waking me up to reality. I knew this wasn't completely over yet, but I was prepared. So once the new-borns were dealt with, I also knew he would be leaving again, this time at my asking and for good. I hoped Alice would stay in touch and maybe Emmett too, the odd e-mail here and there, maybe a flying visit or two during college, that would be so good and then eventually I would start to lose contact as I got on with living my own human life, however long or short it was going to be.


End file.
